o começo da banda
by Soraia READER
Summary: este é uma pequena fic de como a banda se formou, todo começou no primeiro ano...


olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bem eu vou fazer uma fic sobre como começou a banda grojband e como se conheceram espero que seja do vosso agrado :3

O Começo da Banda

Uma escola via-se atravez dos vidros do carro azul, com 2 crianças e uma mulher a bordo, o rapazinho que aparentava ter 6 anos tinha cabelo azul e um gorro laranja, a rapariga que tinha uns 9 anos tinha cabelo rosa, a mãe com cabelo igualmente rosa

rapazinho: yeeeeyy vou para a escola.

rapariga: cala-te estou a tentar imaginar como sera o meu primeiro beijo com o bonzão do Nick mallory.

rapazinho: má

rapariga: CALA-TE

mãe: corey, trina calam-se os 2 não discutam

corey: (avistando já a escola) : uau que escola grande!

A mãe de corey e trina estaciona á frente da escola:

mãe : muito bem, trina mostra a escola a corey já que vais para o quarto ano e ele para o primeiro.

trina: sim mama

o corey e trina dão um beijo á mãe, saiem do carro e a mãe arranca.

trina: corey agora estas por tua conta

corey: mas a mãe disse para tu mostrares a escola para mim.

trina: nem penses e se dizeres a mãe que não fiz o prometido vais te arrepender.

trina vira-se de costas para ele para ter com a mina que está á e espera dela.

Corey: mas...

triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

corey vai até uma empregada e pergunta-lhe onde é a sala do 1 ano, esta vai com ele a até a sua sala, ao abrir a pota ve muitas crianças, umas a chorar outras a falar animadamente, corey senta-se numa mesa no fundo da sala e apareçe a professoara.

as aulas decorrem normalmete, os alunos a apresentarem-se chega a vez de corey:

professora. Corey riffen podes vir aqui e falar de ti?

corey: sim, olá o meu nome é corey riffen tenho 6 anos e... vivo em Peaceville e ...

professora: tens alguma coisa que faças fora da escola se tu jogas fotbool por exemplo

corey: não mas eu toco guitarra

todos: waaau

professora: wau corey que bem qualquer dia ás de tocar sim? podes sentar-te

corey:claro

corey senta-se

professora: quem quer seguir pode ser Laney Penn

uma rapariga com cabelos vermelhos e cortos aproxima-se do quadro:

laney: olá o meu nome é Laney Penn tenho 6 anos, vivo nesta cidade

professora: fazes alguma coisa,qual o teu hobby

laney pen: pois eu toco Baixo.

aluno: que é isso

laney : é quase igual a uma guitarra.

todos: waau

professora: temos aqui 2 guitarristas que bem. podes ir sentar-te a seguir kin kujira

Kin: olá eu chamo-me kin Kujira tenho 6 anos e toco piano e adora construir coisas e queijo.

professora: um guitarrista, uma baixista e um mini imventor pianista wuaaau, podes sentar-te kin aseguir pode ser kon kujira.

kon: olá meu nome é kon kujira tenho 6 anos, sou o irmão gemeo do kin e toco bateria adoro COMER queijo

professora: waaau, isto esta ficar imtressante mais alguem toca algum imstrumento

Niguem falou

professora: que pena, bem seguinte pode ser o kimi

passado 30 minutos: trimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

professora podem ir lanchar divirtam-se

todos saem da sala, corey senta-se numa cadeira perto do jardim a comer um pão até que ouve alguem a gritar.

NÃO,PAREM

ninguem pareceu ouvir pois estavam todos a brincar

VOU FAZER QUEIXA

corey esta vez vai para traz de uns arbustos e ve uma menina sentada no chão e a esconder algo nas costas, também ve dois rapazes decerteza da turma de trina.

rapaz1: que tu queres minorca se não queres que façamos papas comtigo vai te embora

rapaz2: digo o mesmo

corey: não saio nada deixem-na em paz

rapapz1: mas tu estas a desafiar-me?

rapaz2: pergunto o mesmo:

corey. não mas sei porque voces são maus para os outros, porque não recebem atenção em casa e para se semtirem se melhor.

rapaz1: O QUE, JA VIAS VE-VE- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MAMA

rapaz2: digo o m-mes-mo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

os 2 rapazes começam a churar e saem dos arbustos fazendo toda a gente que estava a brincar olhar para eles

corey. ei tu estas bem, tu és a laney que toca baixo não es?

laney olha para o corey, derrepente o seu coração começa a bater a mil e a corar

laney: s-sim obrigado por me salvares eles queriam roubar os meus bolos minha mãe disse para partihar mas eles quiseram tirar-mo

corey. não te preocupes eles não voltam a fazer mal

laney: o-brigado, ei queres um bocadinho não posso comer tudo

laney amostra metade de um bolo de frutas

corey: claro obrigado lanes... posso te chamar assim lanes

laney: claro 3

os 2 sentararam-se no banco a comer.

corey: wow lanes este bolo é otimo

laney: :3 brigada core...poso te chamar assim core?

corey: claro.

isso é bolo de fruta

as 2 crianças olham para o lado e veem 2 rapazes

corey. sim mas é da lanes, ei voçes não são o kin e o kon que tocam piano e bateria?

kin: yaap somos nós voçes são a laney e o corey certo?

os 2 : sim

laney: então...querem um bocado de bolo

kin e kon: yeeeee bolo de frutas!

kin e kon senta-se junto de corey e laney e começam a comer

derrepente veem um homem com instrumentos na mão e a falar com a professora deles.

corey: agora gostava de tocar guitarra

triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

os 4 diregem-se para a sua sala onde veem o mesmo homem que viram no jardim a falar com a professora.

corey. enganamos-nos na sala?

homem: ho olá não me parece voçes são o corey a laney o kin e o kon certo? podem se sentar sou o vosso novo professor de música ( sim no primeiro ano eles tem música porque me apteceu)

os 4: MÚSICA yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

professor: paresse que voçes gostam muito de musica

os 4: Amo musica

os 4 senta-se nos seus devidos lugares e a aula começa

professor de musica: ola meninos sou o vosso novo professor de música, chamo-me jack missler, eu queria fazer-vos uma pergunta algum de vós toca um imstrumento?

os 4 levantam a mão

corey: guitarra

laney: baixo

kin: piano

kon: bateria

professor: podem vir aqui tocar eu tenho mitos instrumentos

os 4 foram para o seus respetivos imstrumentos

professor: comheçem a musica stil my girl?

os 4: sim, podemos cantar?

professor: claro mas se correr mal não faz mal

os 4

a muica começa e eles começam a tocar:

:een my queen since we were sixteen - corey

We want the same things - corey

We dream the same dreams, alright, alright -corey

I got it all cause she is the one - corey e laney

Her mom calls me love, her dad calls me son - corey

Alright, alright - kin kon e laney

I know, I know, I know for sure - corey, laney, kin e kon

Everybody wanna steal my girl- corey e laney

Everybody wanna take her heart away - corey

Couple billion in the whole wide world-corey

Find another one cause she belongs to me - corey

Everybody wanna steal my girl - corey e laney

Everybody wanna take her heart away - corey

Couple billion in the whole wide world - corey

Find another one cause she belongs to me - corey

Na na na na na na (oh yeah) - kin,kon e laney

Na na na na na na (alright) - kin kon e lany

Na na na na na na - kin, kon e laney

She belongs to me - corey

Kisses that queen, her walk is so mean- corey

And every jaw drops - corey

When she's in those jeans - corey

Alright, alright - laney

I don't exist if I don't have her - corey

The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn - corey

Alright, alright - laney

But I know, I know, I know for sure - corey laney kin e kon

Everybody wanna steal my girl - corey e laney

Everybody wanna take her heart away - laney

Couple billion in the whole wide world - corey

nother one cause she belongs to me - corey

Everybody wanna steal my girl - laney and corey

Everybody wanna take her heart away - laney e corey

Couple billion in the whole wide world - corey e laney

Find another one cause she belongs to me - corey

Na na na na na na (oh yeah) corey laney kin e kon

Na na na na na na (alright) - corey laney kin e kon

She knows, she knows - corey

That I never let her down before - corey

She knows, she knows - corey

That I'm never gonna let them - corey

Take her love away from me now - corey

Everybody wanna steal my girl - corey e laney

Everybody wanna take her love away - corey e laney

Couple billion in the whole wide world - corey

Find another one cause she belongs to me - corey

Everybody wanna steal my girl - corey e laney

Everybody wanna take her heart away - corey e laney

Couple billion in the whole wide world - corey

Find another one cause she belongs to me - corey

Na na na na na na (oh yeah) - kin e kon e laney

Na na na na na na (alright) - kin kon e laney

Na na na na na na - kin kon e laney

She belongs to me - corey

Na na na na na na (oh yeah) - kin kon e laney

Na na na na na na (alright) - kin , kon e laney

Na na na na na na - kin kon e laney

She belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. me - corey laney kin e kon .

quando acabaram a musica todos estavam estupfactos

professor. i - isso foi v-voçes tem futuro

4 : obrigado

os 4 vão sentar-se nos seus respetivos lugares.

assim foi passando a aula de musica

triiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmm

professor: bem podem ir almoçar.

todos os alunos saem.

laney vai para uma mesa vazia, derrepente chega corey.

corey: posso me sentar aqui lanes?

corey: claro core.

e nós podemos?

corey: kin, kon

laney: sim podem.

corey: voçes tocam muito bem...

laney: tu também tocas , e cantas.

corey. sim parecemos uma...

.de repente na pequena cabeça ilumina-se uma ideia.

corey: É ISSO, tive uma ideia como sabemos tocar e cantar podiams formar UMA BANDA!

kin e kon: bela ideia corey

laney: eu não sei core, onde iamos ensaiar? e as letra, não podemos cantar as musicas das outras bandas nem de outrs cantores somos muito pequenos para fazer letras.

corey: tens razão :(

Corey olha para o lado e ve a sua irma atras do nick, e corey começa a sorrir

corey: estás errada lanes podemos ensiar na minha garagem as paredes são grossas e não incomodamos ninguem, em ralação ás letras? Pois a minha irmã recebeu um diario no aniversário dela e agora cada vez que fica louca escreve no diário , e estão como letras de músicas, podemos rouba-las.

kin: corey não se deve roubar.

nesse momento aparecea irmã de corey, trina.

trina: ei falhado tu e os teus amiginhos tem de sair daí AGORA,essa é a mesa do nick

corey: quem disse.

trina: Eu agora sai

laney: nem penses.

trina: ouve lá rapazinho... ou lá o que tu sejas, se o nick quer esta mesa ele vai ter esta mesa por isso ADEUS.

Corey: vamos também ja comemos, e já agora trina a garagem a partir de agora é nossa.

Trina: falas da velha garagem? pfff quero lá saber.

Laney: Ela é tua irmã que tu falavas?

Corey: sim.

laney: eu aceito , fazer a banda ela chamo-me "rapazinho"

Corey: asserio? e voçes kin e kon?

kin e kon: tá bem

corey: yeey vou ter uma banda amanhã querem ir até minha casa?

laney: mas não sabemos onde fica.

pois só sei que a casa é o numero 312.

kin e kon: podemos fazer um diapositivo para localizar a tua casa!

laney: sabes fazer isso? que é um diapositivo?

olá corey

os 4 olham para tras e veem uma rapariga com uns 14 anos

Corey: Soraia!

Soraia: olá corey soube que vinhas para a minha escola o teu primeiro dia esta a correr bem?  
Corey: sim

Soraia: vejo que fizes-te novos amigos. como se chamam?

corey: Laney, kin e kon

Soraia: olá meninos eu era vizinha do corey antes de se mudarem para outro bairro

Os 2: olá

corey: sabes como se chama o bairro que agora moro? eu quero que eles venham até minha casa para ensaiar vamos formar uma banda!

Soraia: umm que bem , se quiserem eu levo-os lá, quando querem ir?

Corey: amanhã a tarde!

Soraia: está bem se vossas mães aceitarem eu levo los lá, sim?

Corey: assério? obrigado!

grande esperado dia chegou, ás 15:00 do sabado as crianças estavam muito exitadas, á espera de Soraia.

kin: Mas ela não vem

Corey: Tem calma ,deve estar para vir

Kon: mas e se não vier?

Laney: olha, vem aí!

Soraia: olá meninos desculpem a demora. Vamos?

Os 4 seguem Soraia até Casa de Corey

Corey: Obrigado Soraia

Soraia: de nada adeus meninos e portem se bem.

Corey abre a garagem pela primeira vez em Anos, pois sua mãe tinha mandado construir uma maior, um onda de pó atacou as crianças fazendo estas tossir fortemente. Já lá dentro havia caixas e caixas, teias de aranha.

Kin: uou temos de impar isto. já sei! eu fiz um ivento para ajudar a minha mãmã a limpar a casa vou busca-lo!

Laney: e isso não é perigroso?

kon: claro que não as imvenções deles nunca...quase nunca...okey quase sempre não foncionam.

Laney: então parece que vamos ter de limpar nós!

Cada um agarra um pano e começa a limpar.

passado 2 horas, as crianças estavam esgotadas,mas com a ideia da banda o esgotamento desaparecera por completo

Corey: bem antes de começarmos a banda temos de ter um nome fixe,alguma ideia?

Kin: A banda dos rapazes ou BZ

Laney: nem pensar...

kin: porque não?

kon: demasiado estranho

Laney: que tal a banda da amizade ou BA

kon: essa é ainda mais estranha... Que tal os Queijos?

Corey: queijo? não me parece tem de ser com o nosso estilo, o meu papa disse me uma ves

Laney: o nosso estilo, se falas do estilo da música eu opto por rock

kon. sim rock pareceme bem

Corey: não é esse tipo de estilo...acho eu.

Kin: bem o nosso istilo é sermos uma banda de... garagem...

Corey: banda de garagem...banda de garagem, É ISSO BANDA DE GARAGEM, GROJBAND, kin es um genio

kin: e tinhas duvidas?

Laney: eu gosto do nome... é giro

kon: sim... até que gosto

kin: não me precisam de agradecer...

Corey:esta decidido e o simbolo da grojband é...pois não sei.

kin vai buscar uma folha e desenha chamas pretas

kon vai buscar uma folha branca e desenha uma fatia de queijo...pelo menos era o que pertendia desenhar pois mais parecia uma semi-lua

Laney desenha um B um bocado torto

nesses desenhos veio á cabeça de corey um símbolo...

corey recorta os desenhos dos 3 amigos e cola dentro da chama a semi-lua de queijo e o mal B de Laney e une no meio do desenho a semi lu torto transformando a semi lua em um G e assim fica o simbolo atual de grojband.

Todos: wow ficou giro.

corey: bem podemos ensaiar.

Laney: mas e os imstrumentos.

corey: o meu papá tinha muitos instrumentos, ele era professor de musica.

Corey arrasta uma caixa, e deles tira muitos instrumentos.

corey: podem tirar.

A grojband começa a ensaiar, atraindo 2 meninas, essas meninas tinham aparencia de ser mais novas que a banda.

menina1: quem são voçes?

Corey: pois eu sou... quero dizer somos a grojband, uma banda de garagem.

menina2: uma banda, yeeey, eu sou kate

menina1. eu sou Allie.

corey: eu sou corey e estes são laney, kin e kon.

laney: ei querem ser as nossas Groupies ?

corey: o que isso quer dizer?

kin: eu explico, kon?

kon: comçerteza mano.

kon: Groupie é uma pessoa que busca ser muito proximo com um músico ou uma banda. O termo, utilizado pela primeira vez em 1967 para descrever garotas que perseguiam pessoas de bandas de pop ou rock.

kin: é derivado da palavra em inglês group, que por sua vez é uma referência a musical gr...

meninas1 e 2: okey já precebemos...mais ou menos...

corey: então querem ser nossas Groupies?

meninas1 e 2: yeeeeeeeeeeeeee. vamos ser gupies de uma banda

kin: disse groupies.

Ally: podemos ajudar?

kate: em quê?

nesse instante a mãe de corey abriu a porta da garagem para os chamar para vir lachar.

mãe de corey: ho quem são essas meninas pequenas.

Ally e kate: somos as gupies.

kin: groupies.

mãe de corey: que bem, bem grupies e grojband querem ir lanchar?

todos: sim obrigado.

Quando chegaram á mesa, trina estava sentada numa cadeira, a olhar para o fotografia de nick, ao lado dela esta uma rapariga de cabeos azul era mina, ao lado de nina esta um homem de cabelos azul, os seus olhos eram pretos, como os de corey, a cara era parecida com a de trina, mas com barba. por seu lado a mãe de trina era parecida com corey.

corey (susurrando para a rojbad e as grupies): ei olhem para o que vai acontecer.

corey: é verdade, trina eu vi o nick com uma menina.

trina: eu não acerdito em ti!

corey amostra lhe uma fotografia onde o nick esta a comversar com uma rapariga com cabelos pretos.

trina: ma-ma nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooo

trina voa para o ar, arragando o diario, escreve,saindo chamas da caneta, ao seu redor voava fotografias, depois de escrever, vcai e cima de mina.

todos presentes nesta sala menos a familia de corey: o que foi isto?

corey: cada garota solta a furia á sua maneira, obrigado a todos por lerem

assim nacheu a grojband.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ASSIM ACABEI A MINHA PEQUENA FIC, eu sei que não esta nada de imtressante mas não tenho mais nenhuma ideia :( grax por ler grojfans...


End file.
